


Catch Me, Kitty

by Tessa_Carstairs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has to figure out who Marinette is, Gen, Identity Reveal, Marinette knows who Adrien is, ladyblog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Carstairs/pseuds/Tessa_Carstairs
Summary: Chat Noir is...Adrien? Ugh, I need help. Maybe Alya can help...





	

“Hey!  Marinette are you even listening to me?”

“Ahhh, what?” I replied sheepishly.  I still couldn’t believe it.  Cat Noire was ADRIEN?!?  The guy who hit on me nonstop and I had no trouble putting in his place was the same guy I couldn’t say a word around without tripping over my own tongue and falling over.  The guy I KISSED!  Ugh… What was I supposed to do? Actually…”Hey Alya? I think I found something for your blog.”

***

Hmm.  Alya uploaded something new to her Ladyblog.  Looks like just a short entry today.  I wonder if she found something real this time.  Oh, cool, I’m in this one too.

> _ As everyone knows, Cat Noir has a major crush on Ladybug.   _

Oh, come on, that’s an exaggeration.  I just have a little crush. Tiny, really.  

> _ A reliable source tells me that Ladybug’s alterego has more than that on Cat Noir’s alterego. _

Wait, what?

> _ Neither of them knew each other’s real identities until recently, when Ladybug saw Cat Noir change back.   _

She saw me change back?  What?  

> _ Will Cat Noir figure out who Ladybug really is before that chicken gives up?  Time to get guessing Kitty! _

Ladybug…likes me?  Like, likes me, likes me.  How could I have never known?  And how will I figure out who she is?  

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when this will update. Sorry.


End file.
